Ophelia
'Ophelia Montana '''is a main character in the eighth season, ''Insinuation, as the reclusive "psychic" who has her own agenda. She made her first appearance in "Welcome to Sawyer Gulch." Appearances ''Insinuation'' Ophelia made her first appearance in "Welcome to Sawyer Gulch," the premiere episode of Insinuation. She is the creepy, cryptic psychic who lives next to the law office. She perturbs Austin Devereaux by cryptically stating he will soon find a dead body. This later proves true. In "Dead in the Ground," Ophelia goes to the Church of St. John Paul II and asks Father Kelly if she can confess. This is later revealed as a ruse in "Death Den;" Ophelia distracts the Father to steal a Church relic hiding cocaine. She delivers the drug to Sheriff Silas Sterling; she has a working relationship with him. In return for the illegal drugs, which the Sheriff disposed of, Ophelia receives money. Ophelia begins a rivalry with Bryce in "Shadows;" she pulls the fire alarm in the law office to stop the affair between Christie and Bryce. Later, she appears in Christie's place in the law office and Bryce suspects her of kidnapping her. Ophelia accuses Bryce of infidelity and disloyalty. She delivers what will be her signature phrase: "Don't read ahead." Ophelia plants a camera in the Church in "Love Letters." In "Scarlet Suit," Ophelia discovers that Austin is alive, making her the sixth known person to know this truth. She is part of the team to learn of Father Kelly's identity as the murderer in "You Shouldn't Be Here." In "Murder Most Foul," Ophelia and Bryce discover Christie was being threatened when she fled to the town north of Sawyer Gulch in "Cardiff." When they visit her apartment, Ophelia finds a letter left for Bryce, which she takes. She also takes the drawing of the pendant drawn by Isobel. In "Still Alice," upon learning that Katherine is from Torrance, she breaks into her apartment and finds the pendant. Outraged that she broke in, Katherine confronts Ophelia. Ophelia, in terror, believing Katherine to be the murderer, flees town. Ophelia returned in "Sin" with her brother, Ibbi Montana, who was a Torrance witness. She and the rest of Sawyer Gulch was evacuated to Boot Hill. ''Hellfire'' Ophelia was originally confirmed to return for the main cast of the ninth season, but was later cut altogether. She left the town with Ibbi and Bryce, citing stress and danger as reasons to leave. Character Namesake Ophelia's name was randomly selected. Other options included Tennesee, Montana, Opal, and Mississippi. Most of these suggestions came from the person on whom she is based. She does not have a VMK counterpart. Costume Ophelia wears a pink shirt and matching pink gloves and shoes. She has pink, puffy hair, and is the first African American character in the show to be prominantly labeled as such since'' Adventureland''. Her appearance is mostly due to her wanting to ward people off. Trivia *Ophelia is widely based on the character, Missouri Moseley, from Supernatural. Category:Characters Category:Insinuation Characters